


Oddity

by Kamsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamsu/pseuds/Kamsu
Summary: They didn’t call Luna ‘Loony’ for nothing, she was an oddity, one of a kind and almost unnatural, but to Fenrir, she was the embodiment of the Moon he so loved and that made her perfection.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Oddity

She was aware of his watching eyes and knew that he was probably the only reason she was still untouched. Werewolves tended to be territorial she knew. It didn’t bother her that much that there was a man in shadows staring at her like she was something special, everynight of the month except for a one. It was the only reason she could keep track of the days, not necessarily very well but everytime he didn’t come it meant that another month had come by. 

He never spoke and she acted like he wasn’t there which wasn’t really that hard.

Being a prison was quite boring. All she could really do was just stare out the tiny window she was lucky to have, sleep and eat when they remembered that she was there and realized that they didn’t want her to die out of starvation. She was sure that it was because of him, that he reminded them of her existence.

There was something different about tonight thought. He didn’t stay in shadows but stomped into her cell before he was standing right in front of her and staring down on her. 

“Your name?” He grunted. His voice was rough and it suited him. 

“Luna.” She whispered and smiled at him. “My name is Luna. Nice to meet you, Mr Wolf.”

He made a sound that reminded her of snorting in away but it was lower and well, wolfish.

“You will come with me… Luna.” He said with a commanding attitude and picked the tiny girl up. 

“And where are we going, Mr Wolf?” Luna asked him without any resistance. The half-moon was shining from her window and telling her it was okay, the moon never lied. 

“It’s Fenrir.” He didn’t answer her but she didn’t really need an answer it wouldn’t have changed anything after all. 

He could feel her ribs poking at him and it made him growl. How could someone hurt something so perfect as her? 

Fenrir wasn’t a person who often cared for someone or even liked someone but she was everything. And he needed to get her somewhere safe, somewhere where she could be just his. His moon. 

_ If the moon was human, she would be it,  _ he thought and she just smiled as he took of running with her over his shoulder. 


End file.
